Hinatas' Plan
by LilxMissxLovesxYa
Summary: Hinata wakes up to her worn out husband, Naruto, groaning over the Kyuubi seal that is tattooed on his stomach. It was becoming quite consistent over the last few months as she noticed the bags under Naruto's eyes, and so she came up with a plan. A plan to make her dear husband sleep for as long as he could. Rated M for sexual content!


Hey to anyone reading this! This is my first ever story and lemon. Is it weird to choose to do a lemon for someone's first upload on here? Probably. Anyway, I'd just like to say I'd welcome any and all feedback. I've had writers block for years, and this was just something I needed to do before I start any major story. Thanks for reading!

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo0XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

 **Hinatas' Plan**

Naruto sat up suddenly in the bed, gasping and shuddering as he tried to calm down his nerves. He kept his eyes closed tightly as he attempted to regain his collected composure, extremely conscious of the purple haired kunoichi sleeping peacefully beside him.

" _ **Dammit**_ …" Naruto groaned as his hand rubbed his stomach, the exact spot where the seal contained the Kyuubi. For months now the mark has ached at the worst times possible, interrupting his sleep consistently. He didn't even have to look into the mirror anymore to acknowledge the heavy bags under his eyes. No one except his wife, Hinata, knew of the trouble he was having at night. That didn't mean they weren't aware that something was off.

Naruto looked down at the beautiful kunoichi sleeping beside him, instinctively smiling as he gently swiped the dark purple hair out of her face. Her posture relaxed even more if possible, a light sigh escaping her lips before she opened her pale eyes to look up at her husband.

"N-Naruto..?" She murmured quietly, blinking away the sleep from her eyes. She sat up slowly, completely forgetting her lack of clothing from their activities before bed. Naruto's eyes heated slightly as the blankets slid teasingly down her body. Hinata blushed, shivering as the cool wind from the cracked window blew into the room which caused her nipples to harden. Naruto noticed, willing himself to take a deep breath so as not to jump her right then and there.

"Go back to sleep, Hinata. It's okay." Naruto flashed her his usual tired smile before leaning over and pressing a sweet, affectionate kiss to her forehead. Even though her heart melted at his sweet tendencies to try to get her to sleep more she always persisted to stay up with him. Tonight was like no other night, besides the plan she had spent days trying to come up with. She knew her husband only had a few hours of sleep, if not that then none, every night. What she did know for certain was that he only ever slept for long was after they made love.

Hinata cupped his face lightly before he could pull away from her. She was blushing lightly, still not having gotten over her shyness even though they've been married for five years now. Gazing into his bright blue eyes, she noticed how much he was restraining himself from taking her right then. Her hands lightly guided his face towards her, finally sliding her hands to tangle into his unruly blonde hair as their lips met.

As soon as Naruto tasted her it was like a beast had awoken inside of him. A growl escaped his lips as he pressed his lips harder against hers, effectively taking over her senses with just a forceful bump of his tongue against her lips, demanding her to open up to him. She let out a light gasp and Naruto took advantage and plunged his tongue inside of her wet cavern, his tongue taking on the familiar exploration of her mouth. She didn't hesitate to moan against him, knowing that her noises would drive him crazy. Just as expected, he wrapped his arms around her waist before pulling her into his lap while he let out a light groan as her heat immediately grinded up against his hardening member.

Knowing that if he didn't do something soon, his animal instincts would kick in and he didn't want to scare his wife. Instead of banging her into next week, like he always wanted to do, he paced himself as his hands wandered all over her body. His hands grazed along the small of her back, sliding down until he had her ass in his hands. He firmly squeezed her cheeks, causing her to gasp as she bucked against his hips lightly. His eyes flashed dangerously as he had the urge to take her again.

Biting his lip to control himself, he quickly switched their position so that he towered over her as she laid on the bed. Hinata bit her lip as she recognized the look of complete feral in his eyes before he buried those feelings back down. She often wondered what it would be like if Naruto would let those instincts take over. She often wondered if the sex would be better if he did. Realizing where her thoughts had taken, she shifted herself under him as to distract herself. All she wanted was for him to erase anything thoughts from her mind.

Noticing the impatience he saw in his wife, he bent down and gently snagged her bottom lip between his teeth. He sucked on her lip lightly while his left hand traveled up from her sides and up to her breast. Groaning as he felt the familiar path of her skin, loving the way she shivered under him, he gently squeezed the one breast before dropping her bottom lip. A little smirk graced his lips as he stared down at her before nuzzling his nose against her neck softly. Her little moan did little to ease his eagerness.

He left little love bits as he traveled down her neck, letting his tongue ease the sting as he finally reached her collarbone. During this exploration, Hinata took it upon herself to push him a little further. She bucked up against his hips, letting him know without words that she wanted him. Naruto let out a low growl as he felt her hips meet his, just realizing how shallow and fast their breaths became. He glanced up at his lover, taking in the glazed look in her eyes and the way she bit her lip.

His hand took the liberty to travel back down from her breast, gliding along her skin until it rested at her abdomen. She involuntarily sucked in her stomach as he drew light circles along her skin before he traveled further down to play with the silky soft hair on the mound of her heat. She reacted instantly, seeming to never get used to him touching her, bucking herself against his hand as the blush in her cheeks increased. He let a feral grin shine through, not able to contain how much he loved her reaction. He shoved his fingers down in between her lips, causing a loud moan to escape her mouth as his fingers slid along her clit. Her breath hitched in speed as he played along her clit, rubbing it harshly as he stared down at the expressions on her face.

Complete pleasure took over Hinata, causing her to grip onto his shoulders tightly as wave after wave of pleasure rode her into obliviousness when he decided to insert a digit into her throbbing entrance. Naruto was still incredulous by how tight she was, even after all the times they've been together. He bit his lip harshly, closing his eyes in concentration as he found all of her hidden spots that forced her to writhe under him in pleasure. He basked in the way he could make her feel with just the touch of his finger. Finally, after he hit that one special spot Hinata arched her back as her first orgasm overcame her senses.

"N-Naruto…!" She cried out in pleasure, her nails digging into his smooth shoulders. Naruto growled under his breath as she called out to him, and he slipped his fingers from her soaking entrance before placing his member directly in front of it. He slid himself up and down her heat, soaking her wetness onto his member before shoving himself harshly inside of her. She cried out even louder as she had to adjust to his size, her spent body holding onto him limply. He groaned as her walls clutched onto his throbbing member, a gasp of pleasure leaving his lips.

After a few moments of letting her adjust, he quickly began the torture of pulling out of her slowly and plunging right back in again as hard as he could. He repeated this over and over, his senses being blocked out as all he could think about was the pleasure she gave him. After finally gaining senses over her first orgasm, she quickly wrapped her legs around his hips as she held onto the only reality she had. The sounds of skin slapping harshly together and the noises they made were the only things that could be heard in the room as they made such wild love to each other.

"Hinata…" Naruto groaned as he gripped onto her hips, forcing her to buck against him as soon as he thrusts inside of her. Hinata couldn't stop herself from moaning, practically screaming his name over and over again as Naruto slowly lost his grip on his patience. With his feral side finally showing through, Naruto bared his teeth as he closed his eyes tightly, his breathing becoming ragged as he pulled out of the woman under him. Hinata opened her eyes in shock as she was easily picked up, her arms being forced to wrap around the back of his neck while he plunged inside of her again as he backed her up to the wall. Her legs tightened around his hips as he rammed himself, over and over again, inside of her until he had completely lost himself in the pleasure.

He grasped onto her hips tightly, unconcerned as his fingers dug into her flesh harshly while he ravaged her intoxicating body. Her screams had a mix between pain and pleasure, her pleasure clearly winning as her head tilted back into the wall. After one final, and harsh, thrust Naruto came inside of her. He continued his thrusting at a lighter pace as he felt her clutch against his throbbing member as she met her second orgasm. Their breathing was ragged as they pressed their foreheads together, gasping and moaning as their bodies continued to explode with pleasure.

After calming down a bit, Naruto held onto his wife tightly as he slid himself out of her heat and forced his jelly legs to carry her back to the bed. He laid down after placing her under the covers, already recognizing the exhaustion written across her face. He smiled a light smile, climbing under the covers and pulling her towards him to rest onto of his chest while his breathing slowed until he finally fell back into a deep sleep. Hinata looked up at her husband, smiling lightly as she realized her plan worked as she watched him practically pass out in front of her. She sighed, closing her eyes as she nuzzled against his chest before falling into her own deep dreams.


End file.
